


Bittersweet Dreams

by FloweryNamesLover



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryNamesLover/pseuds/FloweryNamesLover





	Bittersweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

"Chizuru, I'm back!"

Sakamoto practically sang the words as he closed the door behind him. A wide grin decorated his handsome face. With each day, he was getting closer and closer to achieving his dream of having his own ship with the woman he loved as his first mate. In just one more week, everything would be secure for them to hit the seas. He'd almost skipped the entire way back to their temporary residence to tell Chizuru the good news.

On every previous day, Chizuru would welcome him home and come to greet him with a kiss. He would lift her and spin her around while she squealed his name and playing beat her fists against his chest. Today was different. Chizuru did not come into view, nor did she say anything. Either she hadn't heard him or she wasn't here. The second option was more likely, given the volume of his voice when he arrived which eliminated the first option. He would have accepted that if not for the soft sound that touched his ears. It sounded like-

"Chizuru?" Sakamoto called, frowning. He looked around for her and tried to pay as much attention the noise around him as possible. The sound grew louder, and he was certain it belonged to Chizuru. He hurried to their bedroom, where he found her sitting on their futon. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had bowed her head to hide her face. Her body trembled as those muffled sounds he'd heard continued. She was crying.

Without hesitation, Sakamoto marched over to her, sat in seiza position in front of her, and pulled her to him. He wrapped an arm around her back and stroked the back of her head. She buried her face in his shoulder, her sobbing and shaking intensifying as she clutched his clothing in her fists.

"Ryoma," she choked out. He shushed her.

"You looked like you could use a hug," he murmured into her ear. She choked on a mix of a laugh and a sob.

After several minutes, she managed to calm down and he released her.

"T-Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve."I'm sorry you found me like this."

"You've got nothing to apologize for," he gently told her."You wanna tell me what got you so upset, though? It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

Still wiping her eyes, she nodded."I dozed off after I finished making dinner. I dreamt of...Sanan-san and Heisuke-kun."

Sakamoto bit his lip. He too often thought about the two Shinsengumi Furies who had meant so much to Chizuru, who had sacrificed their lives to kill Kodo and let Chizuru and himself escape. Chizuru had told him that she'd been there at the time that they drank the serum, how terrified she was of losing them and how relieved she was that they survived. He'd promised her, made _them_ promise, that they would make it out of this alive...and he did nothing but obey their commands as they told him to take the girl and flee. He figured the best, the _only_ , thing he could do to atone for that was take care of the young woman who meant so much to him and to them. If he didn't, he would punish himself or the vengeful spirits of her friends would get to him first. He deserved either outcome if he failed.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Her unexpected statement snapped him from his thoughts. She gazed to the side whilst rubbing her arm. A very faint, sad smile was on her face."They told me they weren't mad at me, that I should forgive myself...and that if you break my heart, they'll come back from the dead to torture you in every possible way."

"Great, now I'm going to have nightmares," he muttered half-jokingly.

Chizuru wrapped her arms around herself."It was so strange. I miss them, not just those two, _all_ of them, and it still hurts, it will _always_ hurt, but this strangely helps, just a bit."

Sakamoto hummed."I suppose I can see why." He half-dreaded, half-wondered if Takasugi and Nakaoka would do the same to him.

Chizuru was frowning thoughtfully, her gaze still sideways. He decided that a distraction with good news might be just what she needed right now.

"Oh, Chizuru?" His voice caused her to return her focus to him. She tilted her head as a wordless question."I have some great news that is sure to cheer you up."

Her eyes widened in apparent realization, and a true, happy smile brightened her visage. She already knew what he was going to tell her, but wanted to hear him say it and he had no intention of disappointing her


End file.
